


Feeling And Fur

by Ckelly2430



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Apartment, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cheetah - Freeform, Confrontations, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckelly2430/pseuds/Ckelly2430
Summary: Honey Lemon thought her day couldn't get any worse. Then she saw GoGo covered in yellow spotted fur.
Relationships: Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 18





	Feeling And Fur

Honey Lemon sighed as she entered her apartment complex. Today was not her day. First, she woke up with a massive hangover due to a party GoGo brought her to. Then, she realized she forgot to set her alarm so she ended up being an hour late to school, missing her first class. Then when she got to her class GoGo was nowhere to be seen, and didn't appear for the rest of the day. And finally, due to the hangover she couldn't concentrate in class all day due to her hangover. Thinking back to the memory Honey Lemon began to get angry at GoGo, but the feelings evaporated as soon as she thought of GoGo's beauty. Ever since the moment she saw GoGo Honey Lemon knew she was in love. But she knew Tadashi had the same feelings towards GoGo, and she didn't want to break his heart. It was even worse now that he was gone, since GoGo felt nothing but guilt whenever she was near GoGo. Well that's not entirely true, Honey Lemon still felt attraction, she just had to stuff it down. Focusing back on the present Honey Lemon took the elevator. When she got to her floor she was about to go to her room when a tall man with brown hair wearing glasses stopped her.

"Honey Lemon, I have heard numerous complaints about noise emitting from this building. I want it to stop, and I want it stopped now."

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm just working on some experiments and..."

"No excuses. Either the noise stops, or your residence does."

Sam walked away, leaving Honey Lemon feeling even worse. She got her key and slowly opened her door, hoping there would be no surprises. She took a quick peek and looked like everything was in order.

Until she saw a Cheetah standing in the center of her room.

To be more precise, it looked to be a human/cheetah hybrid, who was wearing a black jacket that covered most of her body. Her hand and face were covered in spotted yellow fur, and a tail was seen outside of her pants. Her face was similarly covered, except for black hair at the top.

"Hello Hon"

Honey Lemon was shocked. Not only was there a human/cheetah hybrid standing in her room, but she had just called her Hon, and the only person who called her that was...

"GoGo?"

"In the fur" she replied snarkily.

"What? How? Why are you like this?" Honey Lemon asked with disbelief.

"I don't know. I woke up like this, so I ran over here. I was hoping you could help."

"How did you get in here?"

"Um, I'm half cheetah. You know, the fastest animal alive?

Honey Lemon stared for a second, still wondering if this was real or not. Eventually she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Did anything happen last night that could have caused this?"

"Hell if I know. Can't remember shit."

Honey Lemon chuckled at this.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm kinda going through the same thing."

"Oh really. Do you have fur growing all over your body? Do you have an increased urge to eat meat? Do you have paws and a fucking tail? Do you?!" GoGo asked, her anger rising.

"No its just... I'm having some trouble remembering things too. I can't remember anything... except how beautiful you were" Honey Lemon said, mumbling the last.

"What was that?" GoGo asked with a smirk.

"It was nothing."

"Really? Cause it sounds like you just called me beautiful."

"Look, can we focus on turning you back into a human for right now?"

GoGo raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ok, sure."

"Thank you. Now, I'll need a DNA sample. I just need a bit of fur."

"Fuck no."

"Just one small patch."

"Its gonna hurt like hell."

"But it could help you turn back. Please, just let me help you."

GoGo groaned.

"Fine. But if this hurts as bad as I think you'll pay."

Honey Lemon gulped and slowly pulled out a patch of GoGo's fur, causing the feline let out a small yip. Honey Lemon chuckled at this, and GoGo began to growl at her in response.

"Sorry. Please don't kill me."

GoGo gazed up at Honey Lemon,

"You think I would hurt you?"

Honey Lemon looked taken aback. She took another deep breath, and spoke.

"No, I know you would never hurt me. Its just... you're half cheetah, which means you have primal instincts. Plus, even as a human you were pretty dangerous."

GoGo smirked.

"Come on, you know you love it."

Honey Lemon smirked as well.

"And just what do I love?"

"Me."

Honey Lemon's eyes widened.

"No no no" Honey Lemon said as she started backing up.

"Hon what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that."

"Hon"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

GoGo's eyes widen and she stepped back.

"I'm... I'm so sorry" Honey Lemon said. "The truth is... I love you. But I can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've always loved you, ever since we met. But I noticed someone else felt the same way."

"Tadashi" GoGo said, making an expression as if everything was becoming clear.

"Exactly. I knew he loved you, and I knew that you loved him. What you guys had was special, and I didn't want to ruin it. After the fire happened, I didn't want to go against Tadashi, so I stayed my distance. But when we were fight Yokai, I felt a spark I hadn't felt in a long time. So I'm sorry, but now you know why I've pushed down those feelings."

"Look, I know Tadashi, and he would never want you to hide your feelings from me. He'd want you to be the beautiful lesbo you are and make me the happiest woman on Earth."

"You mean?"

"No, not like that. But he would want us to be the best god damn couple in San Fransokyo."

"I guess you're right. But right now we should probably focus on turning you back into a human."

"I've been thinking about that and... I don't want to go back to being human."

"WHAT?!" Honey Lemon asked in disbelief.

"I mean, I'd love it if Wassabi could make me a disguise that would make me appear human so I could still go to school and shit. But I kinda want to stay being a cheetah. I've always wanted to be the ultimate badass, and I feel like this could help. I mean think about it, I already kick major villain ass, imagine what I would do with enhanced strength and speed."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then I support you."

"Thanks Hon. Now, do you want to be my girlfriend, so we can be the best fucking couple in all of San Fransokyo?"

Honey Lemon smiled.

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Thanks. Now, my animal instincts are making me a bit frisky."

"Let's do it."

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah. I found out my crush is now half human half cheetah. I'm up for anything."

GoGo smiled.

"I love you so much fucking much."

"I love you too GoGo."

Meanwhile, an elderly woman was trying to fall asleep. She finally fell asleep, but was woken up a few hours later by two teenagers doing it in the floor above her.

"Damn kids. Its like they're wild animals."


End file.
